"Official" Power Levels
"Official" Power Levels Listing[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=45] '''Multipliers''': *'''Rage Boost:''' Varies with user and amount of rage *'''Kaioken:''' Whatever multiplier called out *'''FSSJ Burst:''' x35 Base *'''FSSJ:''' x40 Base *'''SSJ:'''x50 Base *'''Semi-Super (Power Prof.):''' x2.5 *'''Inexperienced Super (Power Prof.): '''x4 *'''Chaos Form:''' x40 *'''Super Form:''' x7-x49, depending on number of Emeralds used *'''Super Form by Super Emeralds (Tails, S3&K):''' x21-x147, depending on number of Emeralds used *'''Dark Form:''' x15-x105, depending on number of Emeralds used *'''Hyper Form:''' x1,200 '''School Wars'''[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=46] '''Corey:''' 160 '''FSSJ Burst:''' 5,600 '''Drew:''' 140 '''Rage Boost''': 420 '''Zach:''' 142 '''Rage Boost:''' 426 '''Saibamen:''' 72 '''Battle Droids:''' 6.3 '''Super Saibamen: '''187 '''Proto-Metal Sonic:''' 1,200 '''Goku (Heavily Suppressed):''' 5,000 '''Ed, Edd n Eddy, Pre-Z'''[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=47] '''Ed:''' 40 '''When angry:''' 440 '''Edd:''' 17 '''When angry:''' 27 and 320 '''Eddy:''' 23 '''When angry:''' 323 '''Sarah:''' 50 '''When angry:''' 350 '''Jimmy:''' 3 ''' When angry:''' 33 '''Nazz:''' 5 ''' When angry:''' 35 '''Kevin:''' 10 '''When angry:''' 50 '''Jonny:''' 5 '''When angry:''' 32''' As Captain Melonhead:''' 35 '''Plank:''' 5.1 ''' When angry:''' 10.1 '''As Splinter the Wonderwood:''' 30.6 '''Rolf:''' 35 '''When angry:''' 53 '''Lee Kanker:''' 75 ''' When angry:''' 175, 275, and 775 '''Marie Kanker:''' 73 '''When angry: '''173, 273, and 773 '''May Kanker:''' 71 '''When angry:''' 171, 271, and 771 '''Eddy's Brother:''' 123 '''The Sonic Characters, Before the Chaos Saga'''[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=48] ''Note: These power levels are based on guesses and also what was given. Boss fights and badnik swarms were avoided, because they are redundant in the games. All of the Sonic games below are assumed to take place after the School Wars and before the Heritage Saga. The real levels for SEGA Sonic in relation to DBZ characters may be different.'' ''Note 2: I must also say that Tails and Amy will not be fighting in EEnE Z, as compared to the Saiyans, the Sonic cast is already at a disadvantage as far as power goes...Even so, what-ifs are always good, so I don't have to write them in as fighters and possibly screw things up. '' '''General Badniks:''' 5.1 '''Bosses:''' 1.1-1.3x less than player character '''Final Bosses:''' 1.01-1.2x less than player character. '''Sonic 1'''[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=49] '''Sonic: '''120 '''Sonic 2'''[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=50] '''Sonic: '''200 '''Super Sonic: '''9,800 '''Tails:''' 94 '''Sonic CD'''[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=51] '''Sonic:''' 450 '''Metal Sonic:''' 420 ''Note: Amy is not shown fighting in this game.'' '''Sonic 3 & Knuckles'''[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=52] '''Sonic:''' 1,200 '''Super Sonic:''' 58,800 '''Hyper Sonic:''' 1,440,000 '''Tails:''' 720 '''Super Tails (Super Emerald Boost):''' 105,840 '''Knuckles:''' 1,350 '''Super Knuckles:''' 66,150 '''Hyper Knuckles:''' 1,620,000 '''Mecha Sonic:''' 1,400 '''Super Mecha Sonic (Knuckles's Final Boss): '''68,600 '''Sonic Adventure (DX)'''[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=53] '''Sonic:''' 3,400 '''Super Sonic:''' 166,600 '''Knuckles:''' 3,700 '''Tails:''' 1,520 '''Amy:''' 1,240 '''Chaos 0: '''1,500 '''Chaos 2: '''3,000 '''Chaos 4:''' 6,000 '''Chaos 7:''' 18,000 '''Perfect Chaos:''' 24,000 ''Note: In each of the Chaos battles, the player is told to attack the brain-his weak point. Thus, why ~3,000 power levels could beat him. Also, characters from games unlisted here or characters not returning physically in EEnE Z will not be shown here.'' '''Sonic Adventure 2 (Battle)'''[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=54] '''Sonic:''' 4,200 '''Super Sonic: '''205,800 '''Knuckles:''' 4,500 '''Tails:''' 1,720 '''Shadow:''' 4,200 '''Super Shadow:''' 205,800 '''Biohazard:''' 3,000 '''Finalhazard:''' 600 ''Note: The Biohazard was stated to have become weaker without his life support system, and clung to life to fulfill his creator's destruction wish. As for the difference between Sonic and Shadow...well, Shadow is a synthetically created living being, with alien cells...'' '''Sonic Heroes'''[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=55] '''Sonic: '''4,700 '''Super Sonic:''' 230,300 '''Knuckles:''' 4,850 '''Super Knuckles:''' 237,650 '''Tails:''' 2,840 '''Super Tails:''' 139,160 '''Shadow:''' 4,820 '''Amy:''' 2,600 '''Metal Sonic:''' 4,500 '''Neo Metal Sonic:''' 9,000 '''Metal Madness:''' 90,000 '''Metal Overlord:''' 360,000 ''Note: Metal Overlord's level is because it took the combined efforts of Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails to subdue him. And the teams' fight against Metal Madness was stalling for Sonic and his team to transform. '' '''Shadow the Hedgehog (Game)'''[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=56] '''Sonic:''' 5,100 '''Knuckles:''' 5,350 '''Tails:''' 3,440 '''Amy:''' 3,330 '''Shadow:''' 5,700 '''Super Shadow: '''279,300 '''Black Arms Troops: '''12.4 '''Black Doom: '''6,250 '''Devil Doom:''' 306,250 ''Note: All gun-wielding aside, the levels here, for the most part, make sense, as both military forces (PL: 8) and the Badniks (see above) were having trouble with them. This game was needed just for convenience-so Shadow wouldn't have PTSD flashbacks in the middle of fights. Also, you basically only attack his eye in the game, a real weak point. Not a stab wound that healed over 20 years earlier.'' '''Pre-Heritage Saga'''[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=57] '''Corey:''' 942 '''Drew:''' 987 '''Ed:''' 840 '''Edd:''' 730 '''Eddy:''' 790 '''Heritage Saga'''[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=58] '''Episode 1'''[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=59] '''Corey: '''1,050 '''Drew:''' 1,123 '''Ed:''' 942 '''Edd:''' 854 '''Eddy:''' 854 '''''Note:''' These levels above were stated by Kevin ("over 1,000", "just below theirs").'' '''Prototypes Set A:''' 750 '''Prototypes Set B:''' 940 '''''Note:''' The three levels below are shown only as a reference to the other two prototype sets and Goku's real power level, just to show where the series takes place in relation to DBZ.'' '''Prototypes Set C: '''1,100 '''Prototypes Set D: '''1,150 '''Goku (at max, Base):''' 2,000,000,000,000 (And now you know why Goku is not directly involved in any of the fighting. XD) '''Episode 4'''[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=60] '''Corey: '''1,172''' Kaioken x4:''' 4,688 '''Drew: '''1,200 '''Kaioken x4:''' 4,800 '''Ed: '''1,123 '''Kaioken x4: '''4,492 '''Edd:''' 1,050 '''Kaioken x4:''' 4,200 '''Post-Battle Zenkai, Base: '''1,134 '''Eddy:''' 1,085 '''Kaioken x4: '''4,340 '''Saibamen (Heritage Saga):''' 1,500 '''Self-Destruction:''' 7,500 '''Episode 6'''[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=61] '''Corey:''' 1,324 '''Kaioken x4:''' 5,296 '''Kaioken x3, Wearing Down:''' 3,600''' Mid-Fight Zenkai, Base:''' 1,456 '''Kaioken x4:''' 5,826 '''Drew:''' 1,400 '''Kaioken x4:''' 5,600 '''Kaioken x3, Wearing Down:''' 3,750 '''Mid-Fight Zenkai, Base:''' 1,540 '''Kaioken x4:''' 6,160 '''MAX Power:''' 8,008 '''Ed:''' 1,297 '''Kaioken x4:''' 5,188 '''Edd:''' 1,300 '''Kaioken x4:''' 5,200 '''Eddy:''' 1,275 '''Kaioken x4:''' 5,100 '''Android #5:''' 5,000 ''' Kamehameha Absorbed:''' 6,000 ''' Kaioken x3 Corey's Energy Absorbed:''' 7,500 '''Android #6:''' 5,500 ''' Heat Dome Attack Absorbed''': 6,750 '''Corey+Edd+Eddy Kamehameha''': 10,000 '''Offscreen'''[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=62] '''Shadow vs. Power Prof (Episode 8):''' '''Shadow:''' 6,000 ''' Suppressed Super (x7):''' 42,000 '''Power Prof. (Episode 8):''' 30,000 '''Semi-Super:''' 75,000 '''Episode 10'''[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=63] '''Corey:''' 1,950 ''' Kaioken x6:''' 11,700 ''' Kaioken x10: '''19,500 '''Drew: '''2,000 '''Kaioken x6:''' 12,000 '''Kaioken x10:''' 20,000 '''Ed: '''1,900''' Kaioken x6:''' 11,400''' Kaioken x10: '''19,000 '''Edd:''' 1,800''' Kaioken x6: '''10,800''' Kaioken x10:''' 18,000 '''Eddy:''' 1,850''' Kaioken x6:''' 11,100''' Kaioken x10: '''18,500 '''Android #17:''' 12,000 '''Overdrive Core:''' 24,000 '''Hell Flash:''' 48,000 '''Team Kamehameha:''' 96,000 '''Battle Against Power Prof.'''[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=64] '''Corey: '''3,900''' Kaioken x10: '''39,000''' Kaioken x20:''' 78,000 '''Mid-Fight Zenkai, Base:''' 4,875''' World's Power: '''14,625''' Kaioken x12:''' 175,500 '''Drew:''' 4,000''' Kaioken x10:''' 40,000''' Kaioken x20: '''80,000''' Mid-Fight Zenkai, Base: '''5,000 '''World's Power: '''15,000 '''Kaioken x12: '''180,000 '''Ed:''' 3,800''' Kaioken x10:''' 38,000''' Mid-Fight Zenkai, Base: '''4,750 '''Edd:''' 3,600''' Kaioken x10:''' 36,000''' Mid-Fight Zenkai, Base:''' 4,500 '''Eddy:''' 3,700''' Kaioken x10:''' 37,000''' Mid-Fight Zenkai, Base:''' 4,625 '''Power Prof.:''' 40,000 '''Inexperienced "Super" Power Prof.:''' 160,000 '''Loweringworn Down:''' 80,000''' Revenge Death Ball:''' 300,000 '''Kaioken x15 Cousins' Kamehameha, at Full Power:''' 450,000 '''Eds' Combined Chaos Spear:''' 60,000 '''Chaos Saga'''[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=65] '''Episodes 13-14'''[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=66] '''Corey:''' 9,000 '''Drew:''' 9,200 '''Ed:''' 8,800 '''Edd:''' 8,500 '''Eddy:''' 8,600 '''Sonic:''' 7,200 '''Shadow:''' 7,850 '''Super Saibamen:''' 8,400''' Fatally Injured:''' 525''' Self-Destructing:''' 2,625 '''Episodes 15-20'''[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=67] '''Corey: '''10,000 '''Angered:''' 15,000 '''Kaioken x2, Angered:''' 30,000 '''Kaioken x12: '''120,000 '''Kaioken x20: '''200,000 '''Full Power Kamehameha: '''400,000 '''Drew: '''10,500 '''Kaioken x12: '''126,000 '''Ed: '''9,600 '''Kaioken x12: '''115,200 '''Edd: '''9,200 '''Kaioken x12: '''110,400 '''Eddy: '''9,250 '''Kaioken x12: '''111,000 '''Kaioken x20:''' 185,000 '''Sonic:''' 8,000 '''Super (x14): '''112,000 '''Super (x28):''' 224,000 '''Shadow: '''8,600 '''Super (x14): '''120,400 '''Super (x28): '''240,800 '''Knuckles: '''8,200 '''Super (x14): '''114,800 '''Super (x28): '''229,600 '''Metal Sonic:''' 9,200 '''Powered-Up:''' 15,000 '''Emerl:''' 8,000 '''G-merl:''' 12,000 '''Shadow Android: '''10,400 '''Chaos 0: '''45,000 '''Chaos 2: '''90,000 '''Chaos 3:''' 135,000 '''Chaos 4:''' 180,000 '''Episodes 21-22'''[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=68] '''Corey: '''19,000 '''Kaioken x20: '''380,000 '''Chaos Form/ME Saiyan: '''760,000 '''Post-Chaos Containment: '''700,000 ''' Angry Chaos Rasengan: '''910,000 '''Chaos Form/ME Saiyan (Episode 22): '''510,000 '''Drew: '''20,000 '''Kaioken x20: '''400,000 '''Chaos Form/ME Saiyan:''' 800,000 '''Chaos Form/ME Saiyan (Episode 22): '''560,000 '''Ed: '''18,000 '''Kaioken x20: '''360,000 '''Super Form/E Saiyan: '''882,000 '''Edd: '''16,500 '''Kaioken x20: '''330,000 '''Super Form/E Saiyan: '''808,500 '''Eddy: '''17,500 '''Kaioken x20: '''350,000 '''Super Form/E Saiyan: '''857,500 '''Sonic:''' 12,000 '''Suppressed Super (x28): '''336,000 '''Super: '''588,000 '''Shadow: '''13,000 '''Suppressed Super (x28): '''364,000 '''Super: '''637,000 '''Bracelets Removed: '''764,400 '''Limit Reached: '''930,000 '''Chaos Blast:''' 1,000,000 '''Knuckles: '''12,500 '''Suppressed Super (x28): '''350,000 '''Super: '''587,500 '''Chaos 4: '''180,000 '''Chaos 7 (Suppressed): '''480,000 '''Chaos 7 (Full Power): '''720,000 '''Perfect Chaos: '''900,000 '''Post Chaos-Blast: '''865,000 '''Post Chaos Bullet Beam Cannon: '''450,000 '''Recovered From Drew's Attack: '''805,000 '''Post Eds Beating: '''560,000 '''Full Power Chaos Bolt: '''1,350,000 '''Combined Ultimates: '''1,800,000 '''Revenge Saga'''[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=69] Episode 23 - Episode 27[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=70] '''Corey (With Weights):''' 44,000 '''Unweighted:''' 55,000 '''Tired:''' 32,500 '''Kaioken x20:''' 1,100,000 '''Dark Form:''' 1,650,000 '''Drew (Not at Full Power):''' 45,000 '''Full Power:''' 52,500 '''Kaioken x20:''' 1,050,000 '''FSSJ Burst:''' 1,837,500 '''Post-battle Zenkai:''' 65,000 '''Zach:''' 67,000 '''Galick Energy:''' 1,340,000 '''Ed:''' 48,000 '''Kaioken x20:''' 960,000 '''Mid-Fight Zenkai, Base:''' 60,000 '''Mid-Fight Zenkai, Kaioken x20:''' 1,200,000 '''Drawing on Emerald power slightly:''' 1,800,000 '''Edd:''' 45,000 '''Kaioken x20:''' 900,000 '''Post-battle Zenkai:''' 56,000 '''Kaioken x20:''' 1,120,000 '''Eddy:''' 46,500 '''Kaioken x20:''' 930,000 '''Post-battle Zenkai:''' 58,000 '''Kaioken x20:''' 1,160,000 '''Sonic:''' 42,000 '''Super (x28):''' 1,176,000 '''Shadow:''' 44,000 '''Super (x28):''' 1,232,000 '''Knuckles:''' 43,000 '''Super (x28):''' 1,204,000 '''Mass-Produced Androids:''' 30,000 '''Mecha Sonic:''' 1,000,000 '''Overdrive/Super:''' 1,500,000 '''Critically damaged:''' 2,200 '''Mecha Shadow:''' 1,000,000 '''Overdrive/Super:''' 1,500,000 '''Overdrive/Super (damaged):''' 1,350,000 '''Damaged:''' 900,000 Episode 28 - 30[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=71] '''Corey (Zenkai, Suppressed):''' 90,000 '''Full Power: ''' 110,000 '''Kaioken x20:''' 2,200,000 '''Drew:''' 85,000 '''Kaioken x20:''' 1,700,000 '''Self-Damaged and Tired:''' 1,150,000 '''Zach:''' 83,000 '''Galick Energy:''' 1,660,000 '''Full Power Chidori:''' 2,490,000 '''Ed:''' 80,000 '''Kaioken x20:''' 1,600,000 '''Edd:''' 75,000 '''Kaioken x20:''' 1,500,000 '''Giant Rasengan:''' 2,250,000 '''Eddy:''' 75,000 '''Kaioken x20:''' 1,500,000 '''Rage Boost:''' 2,000,000 '''Sonic:''' 60,000 '''Super (x28):''' 1,680,000 '''Shadow:''' 64,000 '''Super (x28):''' 1,792,000 '''Knuckles:''' 62,000 '''Super (x28):''' 1,736,000 '''Mecha Sonic:''' 1,400,000 '''Overdrive/Super:''' 2,100,000 '''Damaged Slightly, Overdrive/Super:''' 1,950,000 '''Damaged by Eddy:''' 1,750,000 '''Mecha Shadow:''' 1,400,000 '''Overdrive/Super:''' 2,100,000 '''Damaged Slightly, Overdrive/Super:''' 1,925,000 '''Impaled:''' 5,000; falling quickly Episode 31 - 37 '''Corey:''' 175,000 '''Kaioken x20: '''3,500,000 '''FSSJ:''' 7,000,000 '''Drew: '''160,000 '''Kaioken x20: '''3,200,000 '''FSSJ: '''6,400,000 '''Zach: '''165,000 '''Galick Energy: '''3,300,000 '''FSSJ: '''6,600,000 '''Ed: '''135,000 '''Kaioken x20: '''2,700,000 '''FSSJ power: '''4,050,000; falling quickly '''(Zenkai) '''148,500 '''Kaioken x20 '''2,970,000 '''FSSJ Burst: '''5,197,500 '''Edd: '''130,000 '''Kaioken x20: '''2,600,000 '''(Zenkai) '''143,000 '''Kaioken x20: '''2,860,000 '''FSSJ Burst: '''5,005,000 '''Eddy:''' 132,000 '''Kaioken x20: '''2,640,000 '''(Zenkai) '''145,200 '''Kaioken x20: '''2,904,000 '''FSSJ Burst: '''5,082,000 '''Chaos: '''2,700,000 '''(Chaotic Water Fist) '''3,780,000; falling quickly '''Sonic: '''80,000 '''(Super Form full power)''' 3,920,000 '''Shadow: '''83,000 '''(Super Form full power) '''4,067,000 '''(Chaos Blast) '''6,500,000 '''Knuckles: '''82,000 '''(Super Form full power) '''4,018,000 '''PPG Saga'''[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=73] '''Episodes 38 to 40'''[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=74] '''Episodes 43 to present'''[http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z?action=edit&section=75]